


You Scratch My Back...

by foxtwin



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/M, Friendly Arm Inn, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtwin/pseuds/foxtwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaheira knows Khalid's request is more than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Scratch My Back...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokisRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisRose/gifts).



“J-Jaheira. W-would y-you scratch my b-back? P-please?” Khalid lay face down on the double bed he and Jaheira had secured for the night at the Friendly Arm Inn. His leather armor and linen shirt had been cast aside in favor of a bare back that eagerly drank in the cooler air of their room.

Jaheira, for her part, had taken off her armor as well. Her bodice, a plain front-lacing affair she had acquired in a small shop in the provinces, complemented her canvas-and-wool walking breeches. She had found a less than comfortable chair and positioned it at the foot of their bed so she could have both a good look at her husband and at the door to their room.

A book left to her by the Harpers some years ago had quickly become reading material: _A History of the Sword Coast_ or some such drivel that she hadn’t had time to read – or had much interest in – until this trip.  

As Khalid undressed – or at least half-undressed – himself, Jaheira, for all her interest in the book, took ample note of Khalid’s muscular ripples and healed-over scars, forcing down the stirring in her bosom. It had, she admitted, been a long time since they had been in the same bed – let alone the same room – together.  Khalid, she realized, had just played the first move of intimacy for the evening. The next move was hers to make. A teasing response was in order.

“I am reading a book, Khalid,” Jaheira stealthily lied. “I have no time for scratching your back. Besides, your back has already been scratched by a bear and a wolf today. I should know. I had to heal you. Twice. Try to get some rest.”

Khalid groaned from his place on the bed. “M-my back needs more t-tending, I fear,” Khalid lied back. He was not a very good liar, as Jaheira noted a slight smirk in the sound of his words. She could not have been more pleased, so she continued the game.

“Why should I have to scratch your back, my darling?” Jaheira sighed. “We’ve had a hard day’s travel. Tomorrow we meet Gorion’s child. ‘Tis best we get a good night’s sleep.”

“B-but Jaheira,” Khalid stammered. It was his typical “wounded dog” routine. She continued to play her part.

“My book, Khalid, is more important than your back right now. It gives us information about Baldur’s Gate and this part of the Sword Coast. Perhaps we can take in the sights soon. Perhaps you should read it with me, hm?

Khalid sighed. Jaheira was loving every minute of his grousing. She knew he wouldn’t leave her alone. Not with her this close to him in more than a fortnight.

It had all been the Harpers’ doing. They had kept her in the sewers of Baldur’s Gate for almost a week without Khalid, but when she had returned to him he was gone, out on some mission of mercy to Waterdeep – likely rescuing a cat or an old woman or distraught merchant. Jaheira didn’t ask questions. She didn’t have to. Khalid was a faithful lover regardless of what other people saw in him. And that faithfulness to her was worth more than all the gold and treasure in Faerun. She knew his hunger for her by his piteous petitions. _Some things_ , Jaheira mused, _will never change_.  

“R-rubbing my back would p-put me to s-sleep faster.” The eagerness with which Khalid said his words betrayed his ulterior motives. Jaheira’s heart skipped a beat, but she tamped it down. _Patience, Jaheira. Patience. He needs this game well played. Time to test the waters._

“You are incorrigible,” Jaheira forced a laugh. She put down the book, loosened the front of her bodice, just in case, and began scratching Khalid’s back with her strong nails. He arched his back with pleasure against the ticklish pain. If he’d had the eyes to see her, instead of being on his stomach, Jaheira might have allowed him to take her. The thirst for him was so strong.

“A l-little higher, my dear?” Khalid begged. Jaheira responded by raking her nails against his soft, leathery skin. The tracks that they made nearly drew a sliver of blood. Khalid’s face tightened, then relaxed as pleasure raced through the length of him. He turned his body to meet hers. “M-more, my dear.”

“Oh, Khalid, you cannot fool me!” Jaheira playfully chided. “First it will be a full body rub, then a request for some of that vintage ale my father makes.” As she talked, she allowed him to drink in the sight of her open bodice. She could tell he wanted her. His eyes were on nothing else, after all. Sune, the goddess of passion, knew she wanted him, and likely knew how badly he wanted her. But Jaheira would play her part as the deer today, not the hunter.

Khalid’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, which Jaheira kissed tenderly. “I know your weaknesses, Khalid, and you need your strength. And your sleep.” She made to go back to reading her book, but Khalid caught her arm. _He is ready._ Its strength and firmness sent a bolt of electricity through her that caused her eyelids to momentarily flutter. She hoped they had not given her true feelings away. Apparently, her reaction went unnoticed, as Khalid dropped his hand and rolled onto his stomach again.

 “It’s n-not f-fair, you know,” He stammered, half pouting. “W-we don’t even know wh-what G-Gorion’s child looks like.”

“It is no matter, husband,” Jaheira said, returning to her book, admiring Khalid’s well-proportioned body. “The child will find us, when the time is right. I suspect we will learn within a day or two who this child is, and discover how we can be of service to our friend. The child is, however, of age – so any thoughts of having to take care of a little one should not be of any concern to you. I know how you do not like the way they hold you back.”

Khalid thought this over a moment, then gave Jaheira a wicked grin. “M-maybe Gorion’s w-ward is a se-sexy looking w-wench! P-perhaps she has more b-bosom than you, my darling.”

Jaheira’s eyes narrowed in mock suspicion. “Then I shall be sure to keep my eyes on you – and her!” Jaheira’s tone brightened slightly, the wheels in her own head turning. “I imagine Gorion’s ward is more the handsome fighter, with broad shoulders and rippling muscles. I am sure he could easily sweep me off my feet and defend my honor more than you!”

Khalid looked hurt, all part of the game. “Y-you wouldn’t dare j-jump into the arms of-of another!” Khalid said, straightening himself up from his prone position on their shared bed. A fire of loyalty shone in his eyes, that same loyalty that made Jaheira never doubt Khalid’s honor. “I’d sl-slice him in two, th-then serve his testi...”

“There, there, my husband,” Jaheira said soothingly. “It may be as you say. You may find the girl to be a thief with ample bosom.” Khalid was smiling again. “Though I wouldn’t dare believe she would steal your heart, for she would first steal your gold.”

“A-and y-your fighter?” Khalid stuttered, still smiling. “Wh-what if h-he were a p-p-paladin? Hm? His r-righteous ways would st-strip your sense of-of neutrality. M-many paladins cannot stomach dr-druids, you know.”

“You needn’t worry about me,” Jaheira said, returning to stroke Khalid’s soft, wavy hair and exposing his cute, pointy, elfin ears. “I already have a handsome fighter sharing my bed, as no other will do.” She let her hands run down his neck and onto his chest.

“Wh-who?” Khalid said, his hands coming up to rub her shoulders. His eyes, she noticed, dropped to her open bodice again.

“Let’s just say, he’s not Gorion’s ward, shall we?” Jaheira found Khalid’s nipple and brought her mouth to it. She kissed it ever so slightly, feeling it begin to stiffen. Khalid’s hands pulled Jaheira toward himself, as he allowed himself to fall onto his back on the bed. She straddled his legs. She wasn’t disappointed.

Jaheira leaned in further to him, and kissed his forehead, his cheek, his neck, then his lips. Khalid responded with his own, deep kiss. She drank in the familiar taste of his mouth as their tongues danced together.

She broke free momentarily. “Shall I get the ale, Khalid?”

Khalid shook his head, loosened her bodice more, and allowed his body – not his speech – to express his love for her once again.     

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to htbthomas for the read-through. This is my first foray into writing romance. It may not be my last.


End file.
